The present invention relates to an apparatus for fabricating a laminated product such as a stator core or a rotor core for a motor. Specifically, the invention relates to a rotary lamination apparatus for rotating and laminating core pieces obtained by punching thin plates.
Conventionally, as one such type of apparatus for fabricating a motor core, a configuration disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-45921, for example, has been proposed. Through this configuration, a laminated core is fabricated as described below. Arcuate split core pieces are obtained using a punch and a die. The split core pieces are held between an outer clamp body and an inner clamp body. The outer and inner clamp bodies are turned to rotate the split core pieces and arrange the split core pieces in an annular shape on a turntable. In this manner, an annular core piece is formed. Then, by turning the clamp bodies, annular core pieces are rotated, laminated, and joined on the turntable by offset phases. In this manner, a laminated core is fabricated by stacking a plurality of annular core pieces at different angles, or, in other words, through rotary lamination.
When the annular core pieces are rotated and stacked together, the turntable, which supports a laminated core, is rotated together with the outer clamp body. This prevents sliding between the upper surface of the turntable and the bottom surface of the laminated core, thus preventing sliding scratches from being formed on the laminated core.